


joy to the world

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Fade to Black, Insomnia, Nightmares, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: She's his girl. His Darcy. His love.She's not there to lose himself in, but damn if he doesn't want to do just that.





	joy to the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguewords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Joy to the World by Three Dog Night (1970) || for roguewords

Steve kicked the blankets off and lay there, staring up at the ceiling fan as it spun round and round.  The chain clinked softly against the glass globe that covered the bulb and if it clinked any louder, he was going to yank the entire thing off the wall and toss it out the window.

He jumped when a hand softly brushed against his shoulders.

“Hey…” Darcy said softly, rolling over on her side. Her fingers skimmed his skin and made him shiver.  "You okay?“  

He realized he was breathing hard, clenching his teeth, gripping the sheets with both hands. He relaxed his shoulders, panting to catch his breath.  He smoothed his hands over the places he’d been gripping and shook his head.  "I don’t know.”

She scooted closer, her softness pressing up against him and making him want to turn over and lose himself in her.

But that wasn’t fair. She wasn’t a place to lose himself.  She was his girl. His love.

His Darcy.

“You wanna talk about it?” she asked.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.  "It’s the fan, I just…"  He glanced up at the ceiling and before he could stop her, Darcy was up.  Standing up on the mattress as she reached for the chain and tugged it once, twice, a third time.  

Steve could tell by the absence of the soft whir of the motor that she’d turned it off. “You didn’t have to–”  

“I literally don’t care if it’s on,” she replied, settling back down on the bed.  "Was that it?  Or did you have another dream?“

"I dunno…” he said softly, shaking his head. “Can’t remember.”  

She inhaled and hooked her thigh over his hips, using the leverage to roll herself up on top of him.  "Well.  Let’s do something you will remember.  Because I’m awake now.  And if I’m awake… and you’re awake… and neither of us can sleep… we might as well do something to get tired again…" she grinned and rocked her hips over his.  A motion that never failed to get a reaction out of him. And it didn’t fail this time either.  

His breath hitched in his throat as he watched her peel off her tank top.

He wished life really were this easy. That there was nothing looming on the horizon waiting to ruin it.

That he really could just make love to his girlfriend whenever he wanted.

That he could really know whether there was something looming or not.

But for now…

For now, all there was… all there ever would be… was Darcy.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar if you want!


End file.
